yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Gladiator Beast Deck
Certain Gladiator Beasts that cannot return back to the deck are not used commonly since they can stop the flow of switching and make you lose. Those cards however, if used correctly, can add extremely valuable effects. Gladiator Beast Decks took a hit with the release of the March 2009 Lists, which Limited Gladiator Beast Bestiari, one of the most often used Gladiator Beasts. The monsters are the main part of this deck, they can usually be used like a Toolbox allowing you to bring out the Gladiator Beast that you need depending on your situation. One of the best support for Gladiator Beasts is Test Tiger which allows you to switch in a weak (or strong) Gladiator Beast and activate it's effect. Elemental Hero Prisma allows you to contact fuse into Gyzarus by sending Bestiari with it's effect then use Test Tiger's effect and summon Darius and Special Summon Bestiari. Once Gladiator Beast Samnite gets released, Rescue Cat and be used with it and Test Tiger to activate one of the Gladiator Beasts effect. This type of deck is known as "Rescue Gladiator Beast". Shield Warrior allows a near unavoidable way to switch your Gladiator Beast by taking a few damage. The optional tech, Enraged Battle Ox, gives Gladiator Beasts Piercing damage so you can inflict more damage to your opponent. Shrink can help a Gladiator Beast a lot by destroying a monster most of the time and being able to bring out another Gladiator Beast at the same time. A much weaker alternative, Gladiator Beast's Inner Strength gives a 500 ATK boost and can recycle Gladiator Beasts in the graveyard if you don't want to wait for a Darius or Equeste. Mystical Space Typhoon and Heavy Storm are Splashable cards that work well in this deck. Since Gladiator Beasts don't rely on Spells and Traps too much, you can easily get a attack through with Cold Wave. Gladiator Beast's Battle Archfiend Shield can help prevent a Gladiator Beast from being destroyed. Reinforcement of the Army can search out a Elemental Hero Prisma from your deck. My Body as a Shield can protect your monsters from being destroyed if you don't have the right cards on the field yet, Divine Wrath can patch up Heraklinos's weakness to monster effects. Most Gladiator Beast decks tend to only have 1-3 Gladiator Beast on the field to win, Kaiser Colosseum can take advantage of that by preventing your opponent from swarming. Burden of the Mighty can weaken your opponent's monster for your Gladiator Beasts to destroy. Recommended Cards Monsters * Gladiator Beast Octavius * Gladiator Beast Hoplomus * Gladiator Beast Secutor * Gladiator Beast Bestiari * Gladiator Beast Murmillo * Gladiator Beast Laquari * Gladiator Beast Equeste * Gladiator Beast Darius * Gladiator Beast Samnite * Gladiator Beast Retiari * Test Tiger * Elemental Hero Prisma * Neo-Spacian Grand Mole * Rescue Cat * Shield Warrior Spells * Shrink * Smashing Ground * My Body as a Shield * Gladiator Proving Ground * Heavy Storm * Cold Wave * Book of Moon * Monster Reborn Traps * Gladiator Beast War Chariot * Waboku * Mirror Force * Solemn Judgment * Bottomless Trap Hole * Phoenix Wing Wind Blast Extra Deck * Gladiator Beast Gyzarus * Gladiator Beast Heraklinos Side Deck * Light-Imprisoning Mirror * Pulling the Rug * Thunder King Rai-Oh * Prohibition * Brain Control * Mind Control * Enemy Control * Royal Oppression(optional) * ''Italic text''Phantom Of Chaos (Brain Control and Mind Control work well against opposing Gladiator Beast Decks and Synchros) (Do not side Shadow Imprisoning Mirror, stops gyzaures) Category:Deck Type